


You Make It Look Like It’s Magic

by PinkCripps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Harry as a Girl, Hogwarts Sixth Year, One Shot, POV Severus Snape, Rose is 16, Snape’s thoughts, Songfic, Teacher-Student Relationship, They actually love each other, girl harry, girl!Harry, snarry, still mostly canon, “Earned It” by The Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCripps/pseuds/PinkCripps
Summary: Rose Potter is in her 6th year, and Severus is in a dilemma. He knows what he has to do, but has Rose earned the right to know?





	You Make It Look Like It’s Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by another Severus x girl Harry fic, [The Never-Ending Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536450/chapters/952621). (it’s very good you should read it)
> 
> Lyrics are from “Earned It” by The Weekend. In fact, this fic is meant to be read while listening to the song. Try it out? It’s experimental. =)
> 
> Song Link: <https://youtu.be/xe_iCkFsQKE>

 

She lay there below him, panting, flushed. Severus couldn’t help but stare at her in awe, hardly believing he was the first to see her like this, the first to cause it. In the moonlight, Rose almost seemed like something conjured by magic. For what other explanation could there be for this? He didn’t earn it.

 

 _You make it look like it’s magic_  
_‘Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_  
_I'm never confused_  
_Hey, hey—_  
_I’m so used to being used_

 

Rose was a powerful witch, but Severus found himself enchanted by an entirely different kind of magic she possessed. How it happened, he only had a vague idea. Merlin knew his first encounter with Rose was less than pleasant; he had been an ass, and she had responded in kind. But all he really remembered were the emerald eyes filled with hurt and un-forgiveness. He had earned them the first time too.

From then on, he spent most of his time ignoring her.

He did nothing about her potions accidents, left no comments on essays, and never took points. In his most cynical moments, he would even think Rose a third master. For that was his lot: a servant, subject to the whims of his masters. Severus knew he did not truly own his life, regardless of what Dumbledore had done for him. It was no matter, he had fully given up his freedom when he was 17. He was used it it by now. 

What he wasn’t used to was the guilt. So he coped by taking care of her daughter. But Rose did things her mother would never do, like join deadly tournaments, and kill basiliks, and go after Dark Lords for a stone. And when she did, he couldn’t help _but_ fix her accidents, and comment exactly his thoughts of her actions, and take away all the points he could if it would stop her from risking her life.

 

 _You knew our love would be tragic_  
_So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind_  
_We live with no lies_  
_Hey, hey—_  
_You’re my favourite kind of night_

 

Severus could remember the exact moment he realized: realized he no longer thought of Lily when he looked into those green eyes. And later on, when he realized what he did think of Rose, feel for Rose... _a child. I—a child_. What had he done to earn this ( _revolting, disgusting, lecherous_ ) pathetic attachment?

Thankfully and horrifyingly ignorant, Albus had come to him, asking him to give Rose private occlumency lessons: to root around in her mind, learning her deepest secrets, her deepest desires...Severus knew he shouldn’t. But he looked the headmaster right in the eyes, occluding heavily, and couldn’t stop himself from saying yes.

When Rose shuffled into their first lesson stammering about ”something you should know,” the self-loathing caused by his talk with Albus intensified exponentially. He mocked her confession, calling it a silly schoolgirl crush. Never mind his chest seemed to collapse on itself while proclaiming this, he had deserved (earned) that.

But still, every subsequent foray into her mind exposed the ever-present feelings. And then came that fateful lesson where Rose found herself exploring his mind, learning his deepest secrets, his deepest desires. When confronted, he snapped. He exclaimed that they shouldn’t, couldn’t work. He was a teacher, and she was a student. He was old and cynical, and she was young and trusting. He was Severus Snape, Death Eater; and she was Rose Potter, Savior of the World.

She didn’t care.

 

 _On that lonely night (lonely night)_  
_We said it wouldn't be love_  
_But we felt the rush (felt the love)_  
_It made us believe it was only us (only us)_  
_Convinced we were broken inside_  
_Inside_

 

Tonight—it was he who had asked for tonight. Severus prided himself on his self-control, but between everything going on this year, it had grown thin. He looked down on Rose, who had closed her eyes with a satiated smile on her face. He thought about how devastated she would be when he killed Albus Dumbledore. Devastated, unless he told her...

He debated with himself. Did Rose have the right to know? Did she earn it? Severus watched her. Watched her unsteadily redress. Watched her run her hands affectionately up his arm. Watched her look at him with such adoration, such sadness, it disarmed him.

“Thank you. Must I go now?” He nodded. She hesitated. “I really do love you.”

Staring at the door she exited from, Severus made his decision.

  
_So girl you're worth it_  
_The way you work it_  
_You deserve it_

 

 

 

 

 

  
... _ **I can tell you**..._


End file.
